Debts
by AdrinaStark
Summary: With a sigh, Killian tucked his satchel under his jacket and made his way to the edge of the camp, intending on leaving until a voice called out to him, "You know, I thought I had you figured out, mate."


**A/N: **Looks like I have Once on the brain. I'll get around to writing other things... Sometime. Maybe. As always, I don't own anything (except my nerf gun). Please enjoy, and if you do, feel free to leave a review!

* * *

Killian shoved the last of his supplies into his satchel, pausing to look around the camp that had become their home for the night. It was currently an empty place as Emma and the Princess were off looking for dinner, the Prince was off doing his own thing and Her Majesty had gone her own way a couple of days ago. It was a nice enough place, Killian admitted, although it probably was the company that made him think that way. He hoped he could see it again.

With a sign, he tucked his satchel under his jacket and made his way to the edge of the camp, intending on leaving until a voice called out to him, "You know, I thought I had you figured out, _mate_."

The Prince stood on the opposite edge of the clearing to Killian, sword drawn, and Killian found himself feeling shame at the disappointment he saw in his eyes. Since when had he wanted this man's respect?

"Give me a moment to explain, mate." Killian pleaded, raising his hands (well, hand plus hook) to show he meant no harm. The Prince walked over and gestured with his sword, "Talk fast."

"Neal is alive." The revelation floored the Prince and Killian gave him a moment to comprehend that his daughter's – what? Old love? Father of her child - was not as dead as they thought before continuing, "Pan told me, that demon is trying something but I'm not sure what. So, I'm off to rescue him."

The Prince frowned at him, which didn't insult Killian, he wouldn't have thought himself the rescuing type either. "Pan is keeping him prisoner?" he asked.

"That's just a hunch, I don't think that he would've told me unless Neal was somewhere where he could keep an eye on him. And I know where they like to hang their guests." Killian shrugged, it made sense to him and he would deal with the issue that he seemed to think like Pan later, it was quite disturbing.

The Prince sheathed his sword and frowned at Killian, like he was an annoying puzzle and the pieces weren't fitting. "But why are _you _rescuing him? Why not tell us? Tell Emma?"

Killian broke eye contact, knowing that the Prince had come to the heart of the matter. "Rescuing the lad needs to be our primary goal, he needs to get away from Pan's influence, which might be why he told me about Neal, to delay us. So, I go off and rescue Neal and catch up with you in a few days and we actually get one over the little bastard. And..." He paused, getting to the actual reason and whispered softly, "And if the little bastard is lying to me, I don't want to get her hopes up."

The Prince nodded, looking momentarily in the direction is wife and daughter had left in. "So, you're doing this for Emma, you know she loves him, right?"

Killian closed his eyes, blocking out the treacherous thoughts, the ones that wanted Pan's deal, the ones that wanted to keep Neal's existence a secret, the thoughts that belonged to Captain Hook and not Killian Jones. Who he was, not who he wanted to be.

He schooled his features into disinterest before answering, "Like I told you before, mate, your daughter's a grown woman, she can make her own choices."

The Prince actually smiled at that, not buying his nonchalance. That man was annoying, Killian thought, too much like Liam, too much like a young lieutenant Jones. And that young man did want to come to the surface when the Prince was around, which meant being honest, dishonesty was considered bad form.

"There is something else." Killian admitted. "I left Neal once, I won't abandon him again, Pan can't make me." It felt good to actually say that, like it was a challenge against Pan and his childish mind games.

"Very well, then." The Prince said, holding out his hand. "Good luck, Jones, you got everything you need?"

Killian was stunned by the gesture, but quickly shook the Prin-David's hand, "Thanks... David. I packed already. If I haven't caught up to you in three days, I'm not coming back."

With that he began walking off into the jungle when David quietly asked something Killian wished he hadn't, "What do you want me to tell Emma?"

Killian stopped in his tracks, eyes closed, feeling the touch of soft lips on his and a hand in his hair, he saw a challenging smile in the moonlight and it only made his resolve stronger. He shrugged at David, "Tell her whatever you like, I'll talk to her soon enough." As he walked past the trees, Killian hoped that what he said would be true, and that thought would support him throughout his own adventure throughout the trap that was Neverland.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll admit, I don't know where Killian's satchel is, but he has to be getting all that rum from somewhere. Unless he just left flasks around the island last time he was there. I think Killian will tell everyone about Neal, I hope he does, but Pan, as much as I admire your cunning, you are a little bastard.

Good night, readers!


End file.
